


Same Tune to an Old Song

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [12]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bechdel Test Pass, Community: femslash100, Disabled Character, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Flirting, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Dinah "Oracle" Lance meets Barbara "Black Canary" Gordon for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February everyone! It's that wonderful time of year again.
> 
> This is a fill for the femslash100 drabble AU cycle. The prompt was "author's choice", so I chose a role reversal AU.
> 
> Warning for ableism

"A sonic scream? No wonder your voice sounds so screechy through the intercom."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "It seems Gotham has more than one comedian."

Her gaze narrowed. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking to the floor. "I told you, I don't work in Gotham anymore. Once the bat got tired of me, this bird flew the coop."

"In a dazzling costume, if I must say so myself."

Barbara placed down her coffee cup. "Look, I figured if I was going to go by Black Canary then I might as well live up to the name, caped wings and all. And hey, don't let the fake feathers fool you - Kevlar is right under them."

Dinah knew a thing or two about ridiculous costumes. Even when she had to take off her cape for good, the fishnets and heels had stayed. Now, practicality was the last of her wardrobe worries.

"You know, you aren't like I expected."

"I get that a lot," Dinah replied, eyes flickering back to her wall of computer screens.

"Not like that," Barbara quickly interjected. "It's just... I thought you were a man."

"Yeah, I get that a lot too." Dinah chuckled. "Are you disappointed?"

"Hardly," Barbara replied. She took a long look over Dinah, and though her eyes were hidden beneath a pointed black hood and a dark mask, she could feel the other woman's gaze along her skin.

"I guess I really should've asked if I was even better than you first expected."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't worked out all the details for this AU yet (such as how Dinah was paralyzed or where exactly Barbara is fighting now that she and Batman parted ways), but considering the plot bunnies this drabble gave me, I might explore it again someday.
> 
> Barbara being Black Canary felt natural to me. Like a bat, it too is a totally emo animal that is perfect to cosplay as while bashing criminals' faces in.
> 
> Dinah still has her sonic scream and uses it for self-defense. However, she can't use it all the time because doing so usually involves breaking all of her computers' monitors. Ever the master at martial arts, she also knows escrima like Barbara did in canon.
> 
> Man, I really do need to continue this AU!


End file.
